pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Pit Crew
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuring Ryder | airdate = August 26, 2013 September 11, 2013 November 22, 2013 November 25, 2013 November 29, 2013 December 4, 2013 April 30, 2014 September 16, 2015 January 22, 2016 May 11, 2019 | overall = 15 | writer = Franklin Young | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pup a Doodle Do" | next = "Pups Fight Fire"}} "Pups Pit Crew" is the first segment of the 8th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. The PAW Patrol must help Alex fix his super-trike, and teach him the art of patience and taking things slowly. But when Alex goes too fast the PAW Patrol goes on a high speed chase to save Alex. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot (icon only) *Katie (icon only) *Mayor Goodway (icon only) *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter The episode begins with the pups having some fun, while Ryder is working on his ATV. At Mr. Porter's, Alex shows off his new super-trike to his grandfather. Mr. Porter is impressed by the huge use of duct tape his grandson used, along with the pizza paddles for brakes. However, when Alex attempts to break it in, it jumps the curb, and fall to pieces on impact with the sidewalk again. Alex is devastated, and his grandfather prevents him from trying to recover the pieces while they're in the street, fearing for his grandson's life. As Alex mourns the destruction of his super-trike, Mr. Porter decides to call Ryder for help. At the Lookout, Ryder gets Mr. Porter's call. Mr. Porter knows about Ryder's handiwork with technology and asks that he lend Alex a hand repairing his super-trike. Ryder agrees and summons the pups. Once in the Lookout, Rocky is impressed by Alex's use of recycled parts, and is asked to help recover the parts so that they can repair the super-trike, maybe even make some improvements to it. Chase is tasked with securing the street so they can recover the pieces without traffic interfering. With that, the PAW Patrol deploy, arrive at Mr. Porter's, Chase secures the street, and Rocky starts the cleanup effort. Later, back at the Lookout, Ryder is hard at work with Rocky's help in putting Alex's super-trike back together, replacing the pizza paddles used as brakes with bike pedals. Alex practices running around with his steering wheel, and nearly knocks over the recycle bin. Chase intervenes, and Alex apologizes. Once the final piece is put on Alex's super-trike, a bell to signal people, Alex is given his helmet and is ready to go. Ryder suggests that Alex take it nice and slow, but Alex, in his excitement, pedals away faster than he should, forcing Ryder, Rocky, and Chase to give pursuit. Alex is soon so excited, he unintentionally takes his feet off the pedals. Without his feet to control them, the pedals accelerate on their own, and Alex soon finds himself speeding faster and faster down the Lookout's driveway towards the bridge, helpless to slow or stop himself. Excitement changes to fear as Alex is now scared for his life. Ryder catches up and tries to help, but as Alex is too scared to attempt to regain control, a car is heading up the street towards the Lookout's driveway at the same time. Ryder has Chase speed ahead to roadblock the street with his truck, while he calls Skye back at the Lookout to lend him a hand with her helicopter in stopping Alex. With Skye's help, Alex is finally stopped, but it is clear he knows he messed up big time. Only when Ryder talks to him in a stern tone does Alex know he should have taken it slow and steady first, before going faster. He apologizes and thanks the pups for all their help, but when Ryder suggests heading over to get some lemonade, Alex is quick to want to speed on over quickly. Only when he gets stern looks from Skye, Rocky, and Chase does he realize his error in forgetting the lesson he just learned and agrees to head on over at a more favorable speed. Once there, he is awarded a trophy that doubles as an ice cream sundae cup, much to Alex's joy as the pups and Ryder all laugh to end the episode. *Keep traffic out of their way. *Use some recycled items for parts of the super-trike. *Stop the super-trike with her winch. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Marshall and chase on the case.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall and Chase on the Case!'' (Nickelodeon) Ready Set Get Wet DVD cover.jpg|link=Ready, Set, Get Wet!|''Ready, Set, Get Wet!'' PAW Patrol Dive in and Roll Out DVD.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Dive in and Roll Out'' PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Russia.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|Маршалл и Чейз спешат на помощь! PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Sauvetage express DVD.jpg|link=Sauvetage express (DVD)|''Sauvetage express'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują króliki DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują króliki|''Pieski ratują króliki'' PAW Patrol Kul på cirkusen & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=Fun at the Circus|''Kul på cirkusen'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功2 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功2|汪汪隊立大功2 Tačke na patrulji Sezona 1 DVD 3 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 3|''Sinkronizirano na Hrvatski'' PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall und Chase lösen den Fall!'' (Toggolino) パウ・パトロール マーシャルとチェイスだいかつやく！ DVD.jpg|link=マーシャルとチェイスだいかつやく！|マーシャルとチェイスだいかつやく！ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Pit Crew's Pages Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rocky is a first responder (S1) Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S1) Category:Alex needs rescuing Category:Ryder is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Franklin Young Category:2013 Episodes